Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to intraocular lenses (IOL) and more particularly, to systems and methods for determining or selection of intraocular lens (IOL) power.
Description of Related Art
It is obvious that a more precise determination of IOL estimated power (IOLEP) is an important aspect in providing the appropriate eyesight (e.g., emmetropia, ametropia, etc.) for a subject for a desired vision. In general, measurements of the eye are typically made preoperatively and an IOL estimated power (or IOLEP) is selected based on correlations between the measured values and different lens powers providing an estimated refractive outcome.
Most commonly used formulas for IOL power calculations for an appropriate refractory outcome require the preoperative estimation of postoperative IOL position, known as Estimated Lens (i.e., IOL) Position (or ELP), which is a function of where the IOL would be positioned inside the eye. It is well known that ELP is the largest contributor of error in the refractive outcome (or the IOLEP). Another term for the estimated IOL lens position (ELP) is the Estimated Anterior Pseudophakic Distance (or EAPD). The term Anterior Pseudophakic Distance (or APD) may be defined as the postoperative, actual distance from the anterior surface of the cornea to the anterior surface of the IOL, with EAPD being the estimated, preoperative measurement.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current system and methodologies for determining IOL power, the need exists for a system and method that would enable a more precise determination of EAPD to thereby facilitate a more precise determination or selection of IOLEP estimated power for a more precise refractive outcome.